Tom
Tom & Jerry Kids Show is an animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera and Turner Entertainment with juvenile versions of Tom the cat and Jerry the mouse. It ran 65 episodes over four seasons from 8 September 1990 through 4 December 1993 on Fox Kids. As in the theatrical shorts, Tom (here wearing a beanie) continually chased, but seldom caught, Jerry (who wore a bowtie, recalling his mid-1970s design). Supporting segments included Spike and Tyke and Droopy and Dripple; the latter spun off as Droopy, Master Detective. Voice cast * Charlie Adler as Dripple * Teresa Ganzel as Miss Vavoom * Richard Gautier as Spike * Don Messick as Droopy * Frank Welker as Tom, Jerry, McWolf and Wildmouse * Patric Zimmerman as Tyke Home video releases In 1991, 12 episodes were put on two VHS cassettes in the United States, although only a few million copies were made, and these two cassettes are hard to find. Eleven VHS cassettes were released in the United Kingdom. The series was released on DVD in Germany by Kinowelt Home Entertainment on July 11, 2008, as the first official DVD release. In 2010, the episode "Flippin' Fido" was included in the Deluxe Anniversary Collection DVD set. On April 30, 2013, Warner Home Video released the first season of the show on DVD for the first time. In the United Kingdom, Season 1 was released into two separate DVDs on August 12, 2013, under the titles Baby Tom and Baby Jerry, as part of WB's Big Faces range. like the U.S. release of Season 1, Baby Tom includes the first seven half-hour episodes, while Baby Jerry includes the remaining six episodes. Episodes Season 1 (1990) # Flippin' Fido / Dakota Droopy and the Lost Dutch Boy Mine / Dog Daze Afternoon # Toys Will Be Toys / Droopy Delivers / My Pal # Prehistoric Pals / Super Droop & Dripple Boy Meet the Yolker / Marvelous Marvin # Bat Mouse / Puss n' Pups / Outer Space Rover # The Vermin / Aerobic Droopy / Mouse Scouts # Sugar Belle Loves Tom, Sometimes / Mall Mouse / Super Duper Spike # Cosmic Chaos / Droopy of the Opera / Beach Bummers # Gator Baiter / Hoodwinked Cat / Medieval Mouse # Clyde to the Rescue / Droopio and Juliet / Maze Monster Zap Men # Crash Condor / Yo Ho Ho … Bub / Scrub-a-Dub Tom # No Biz Like Snow Biz / The Maltese Poodle / Cast Away Tom # The Little Urfulls / Droopo: First Bloodhound / Indy Mouse 500 # The Exterminator Cometh / Foreign Legion Frenzy / Urfo Returns Season 2 (1991) # Circus Antics / Tres Sheik Poodles / Head Banger Buddy # Pump 'Em Up Pals / Droopyland / The Exterminator Cometh … Again # Jerry's Mother / Stage Fright / Tom's Terror # Who Are You, Kitten? / Broadway Droopy / Pussycat Pirate # Father's Day / Scourge of the Sky / Lightning Bolt the Super Squirrel # Amademouse / Muscle Beach Droopy / Perky the Fish-Pinching Penguin # Slowpoke Antonio / Haunted Droopy / Wildmouse # Catch That Mouse / Good Knight Droopy / Birthday Surprise # Cleocatra / McWolfenstein / Chase School # Zorrito / Deep Sleep Droopy / Hard to Swallow # The Little Thinker / Rap Rat Is Where It's At / My Pet # The Calaboose Cal 495 / Return of the Chubby Man / Chumpy Chums # Jerry Hood and His Merry Meeces / Eradicator Droopy / Tyke on a Hike Season 3 (1992) # The Planet Dogmania / McWolfula / Catawumpus Cat # Pest in the West / Double "O" Droopy / Tom the Babysitter # Gas Blaster Puss / Fear of Flying / Mess Hall Mouser # Toliver's Twist / Boomer Beaver / Pony Express Droopy # Krazy Klaws / Tyke on a Bike / Tarmutt of the Apes # Tom's Mermouse Mess-Up / Here's Sand in Your Face / Deep Space Droopy # Termi-Maid / The Fish That Shoulda Got Away / Droopy's Rhino # The Break 'n' Entry Boys / Love Me, Love My Zebra / Dakota Droopy Returns # Doom Manor / Barbecue Bust-Up / The Fabulous Droopy & Dripple # S.O.S. Ninja / The Pink Powder Puff Racer / Car Wash Droopy # Go-Pher Help / Downhill Droopy / Down in the Dumps # Catastrophe Cat / Droopy and the Dragon / Wildmouse II # Tom's Double Trouble / High Seas Hijinks / Just Rambling Along # The Watchcat / Go with the Floe / Pooches in Peril # Catch as Cat Can / I Dream of Cheezy / Fraidy Cat # Sing Along with Slowpoke / Dakota Droopy and the Great Train Robbery / Droopy Law # Stunt Cat / See No Evil / This Is No Picnic # Scrapheap Symphony / Circus Cat / Cajun Gumbo # Hunter Pierre / Battered Up / Conquest of the Planet Irwin # Big Top Droopy / Jerry and the Beanstalk / High Speed Hounds # Penthouse Mouse / Twelve Angry Sheep / The Ant Attack # Mouse with a Message / It's the Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Dr. McWolf / Wild World of Bowling # Star Wreck / Droop and Deliver / Swallow the Swallow # Lightning Bolt the Super Squirrel Strikes Again / Surely You Joust / Rootin' Tootin' Slowpoke # Firehouse Mouse / The Wrath of Dark Wolf / Pound Hound # The Ghost of Castle McLochjaw / A Thousand Clones / Roughing It Season 4 (1993) # As the Cheese Turns / McWerewolf of London / Grab That Bird # Cave Mouse / McWolfenstein Returns / Destructive Construction # Alien Mouse / Droopyman / Abusement Park # Martian Mouse / Dark Wolf Strikes Back / Knockout Pig # Musketeer Jr. / Galaxy Droopy / Return of the Ants # Droopyman Returns / Tom Thumped / Droopnet # Right Brother Droopy / Cheap Skates / Hollywood Droopy # Fallen Archers / When Knights Were Cold / The Mouth Is Quicker than the Eye # Mutton for Punishment / Cat Counselor Cal / Termite Terminator # Bride of McWolfenstein / Hillbilly Hootenanny / El Smoocho # Droopy Hockey / Hawkeye Tom / No Tom Like the Present # Dirty Droopy / Two-Stepping Tom / Disc Temper # Order in Volleyball Court / King Wildmouse / Space Chase Trivia * Season 2, Episode 11 is the only episode of the series that did not include a Tom & Jerry Kids short. External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0198254/ Tom & Jerry Kids] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Droopy Category:The Funtastic Index